Capture It, Remember It
by WeMakeMeSmile
Summary: Victoire has always ran away from love. But she doesn't realize that Teddy's not always going to be chasing after her...


**In this moment now, capture it, remember it**

**Fearless**

_But you're just so cool, run your hands through your hair,_

_Absentmindedly making me want you_

"Let me take you out."

_Oh God, If it was only that easy. _

She tilted her head toward him, meeting his eyes. All it took was one look into those orbs os deep blue ocean and Victoire knew she was hooked. His eyes were a never ending pool of bliss- and Victoire _drowned_ in them.

After what felt like an eternity, she finally spoke. "You and I both know that wouldn't be a good idea."

Those words felt like fingernails running across a chalkboard to Teddy. They were meant to be- Victoire and Teddy. _Teddy and Victoire_. Get the two of them together and they would be a match made in heaven. His bread to her nutella. But if only Victoire could _see_ this. Why did she have to be so damn stubborn? He wasn't going to give up now; he wouldmake her believe in the two of them together. He _had_ to.

Teddy smiled that half grin that drove Victoire _wild_. His left dimple was now in full view. Just seeing that indention in his cheek made Victoire's knees week_. Keep it together Vic. Don't give in, he's not worth the drama and eventual heartbreak that you __**know**__ would come. _

With his confidence coming back Teddy charmingly said, "I'll tell you what; I'm going to drive by your flat tomorrow night at 7:00. I'll wait on the steps-"

Victoire quickly cut in. "No." Yet she couldn't shake off the fact that her stomach dropped when she said those words. Her mind flooded with thoughts telling her to say a simple three letter word.

"Don't say no!" Oh great, now both dimples were exposed. No matter how many times she told him those dimples were stupid, Victoire knew she thought they were adorable_. _

"I already said no." Her voice suddenly became stern. Yet Victoire could not hide her grin. This guy would not give up.

Teddy quickly shot back, "Well I'm ignoring it."

Victoire found it amazing how even when being turned down, he was still the most charismatic man in the room. She shook her head and tucked a loose strand of that_ gorgeous_ blond hair behind her ear. A small giggle escaped her lips.

He loved her laugh. Even that miniscule giggle was enough to make his head spin. Her laugh got him through quidditch loses, NEWTS, even crazy ex-girlfriends. If her laugh was his _drug_, then Victoire must be his _addiction_.

"7:00." He slowly repeated. "I'll come by… at 7:00. I'll wait on the steps, for 15 minutes. A bouquet of daisies will be in my hand-"

Victoire interrupted him again. "Daisies. Why daisies? Aren't gentlemen supposed to get roses for their date?"

"Oh, so now we're dating?" He smiled again, knowing he cornered her in.

"Far from it." Victoire replied in a serious tone. _But how she wished it were the opposite._ "But why daisies?"

"Well, they're your favorite flower; and you hate roses." He said knowingly.

Victoire opened her mouth as if to say something, then stopped midway. Her mind was trying to process everything he was saying.

"How do you know that?" Her voice was filled with curiosity.

Teddy smiled mischievously. "I know that, because I know you."

The blond closed her eyes for a moment, and then pursed her lips as she looked up. Teddy could see her _heavenly hazel_ eyes glaring at him. It looked as if a fire was ablaze in her. It seemed like the playful banter that was between then had been violently sucked out, being replaced with coldness.

At last she spoke, "You don't know_ anything_ about me." She almost spat the words out at him.

But Teddy was not yet defeated, "Then let me."

"Huh?" Victoire now had a confused look on her face. The loose strand of hair had reappeared in front of her left eye. In this moment, Teddy thought she could not have looked more beautiful.

"You say I don't know anything about you. So let me. Let me get to know you Vic. Just give me a chance." He had said the last sentence quietly, and Victoire had to listen closely to what he was saying.

"So" he continued, "If you don't come out by 7:15, I'll leave your flat, and I'll-" he suddenly stopped talking. Teddy took a deep breath and shifted his weight to his right leg.

"You'll what?" Victoire furrowed her brow. "Teddy what are saying?"

"I'll leave your flat; and I'll leave you alone." Now it was Teddy's turn to look Victoire in her eyes. She would come out before 7:15. But if she wouldn't, he wasn't sure how long he was going to spend chasing her.

"You're awfully persistent, Teddy Lupin. I'll give you that much."

"So is that a yes?" he asked hopefully.

She took a moment to process an answer. After what felt like an eternity to Teddy she replied with a smug look on her face, "It's a maybe. Good night Teddy."

And with that, Victoire turned around and headed toward the staircase that lead to her flat; not bothering to turn around to see if the handsome boy was still there.

* * *

**xxxx**

"Hi Vic; it's Teddy again. I know you're up there. It's 7:13. You have two minutes… but I'm sure you know that. Well, please come out here Vic."

Victoire sat next to the answer machine wearing a stunning little black dress. On any other girl it would have been too plain, too simple. Then again, Victoire's not like any other girl. She bent over and pressed a button on the machine, a woman's annoying voice coming on again.

"Now deleting voice mail number 18." She could not believe he left 18 messages in 13 minutes. Yet she loved that quality about him- he _never_ gave up, even when it came to the impossible.

Victoire pulled back the blinds and looked out the window. There he was, the _infamous _Teddy Lupin, sitting on the steps of her flat with a dozen white daisies in his right hand. It had started to drizzle, yet he still sat there, looking at his watch; counting down the seconds until 7:15.

Finally, she saw him look up from his watch and into her window. It had started to rain harder, and he just stood there, looking at her, a sad expression present on his face. Victoire tried to look away, but she couldn't, she just stayed there staring at him, her face was a blank façade.

Finally, he looked away. Teddy left the bouquet on the top stair, and walked down the street. The rain was now pouring, yet all Victoire could think about was how beautiful it looked. The pavement was like a _glowing rope_, pulling Victoire in.

She picked up her phone and dialed. Victoire needed some girl talk. "Come on pick up, pick up."

"Hey Vic, what's up?" Just hearing her sister's voice soothed Victoire's mind.

"Domonique, I'm sitting all alone in my flat wearing my favorite dress, my sexiest heels and red lipstick. And I think I just let the love of my life leave, forever." Victoire closed her eyes. She couldn't handle this, not right now.

"Damn. Looks like you've finally opened your eyes and realized you love Teddy."

"Teddy?" Her eyes were now wide. "Who said anything about Teddy?"

"Vic, everyone knows you two are meant to be. We _all_ see it. It seems the only one who didn't was _you_; until now of course." Victoire could practically see her sister grinning.

"But-" Vic interrupted.

"But nothing! Forget everything! Forget the fact that he's _almost _like our cousin! Because wake up and smell the daises Vic, he's _not_! So yeah he might have been a bit of a playboy at Hogwarts, but it's _painfully _obvious that he's changed- for _**you**_! The whole family is _dying_ for you guys to get together! Even dad approves of you two." Wow. Victoire didn't even know Dom knew how to yell. Maybe her sister was right…

"Say something Vic…" Dom replied quietly this time. Her sister's voice was reassuring.

She took a deep breath. "I- I don't know what to say. I don't know what to do. He _left_- and I don't think he's coming back this time." Victoire's voice cracked. Was she really crying over Teddy _freakin_ Lupin?

"Then run after him! Vic, he's been chasing after you for years and you've never given him the time of day. You only thought of him as a surrogate cousin, but face it Vic, he means a lot to you than even you know." Damn it, when did Dom become the smart one?

Dom spoke again, "You're always running away from love. And in the past I understand why, those guys weren't right for you, but Teddy _is_. When you're around him, you light up. You're no longer that shy, innocent Weasley girl. He makes you fearless."

Victoire laughed as she gazed out the window. Car and apartment lights were reflecting onto the wet pavement as the rain poured down. Victoire found it _enchanting_.

"Fearless? Isn't that a bit overdramatic?"

Her sister took a moment to reply, "It is Vic? Is it really?"

* * *

**xxxx**

Victoire was running. Running toward what, she did not know. But all she knew was that she had to find Teddy. If she only knew where he was…

The rain had turned into a full out rainstorm. Thunder was booming in the sky, and Victoire was soaked to the bone with rain.

_Where would he be on a Saturday night? Think Victoire, think! _

Victoire-, who was not a runner by any standard, was now sprinting toward an unknown destination. Desperate times called for desperate measures. Though she didn't know where she was going, she knew she had to get there.

She was now gaining momentum. She would find him, she had to. Her chase for love was coming nearer, Victoire could feel-

_Crack _

"Oh shit!" Victoire never swore. Yet here she was, on the ground, swearing over her broken heel. "Really? Did this really have to happen _now_?"

She tried to stand back up, but with one shoe five inches high, and the other flat on the ground, she just couldn't do it. It was a sight to behold, the gorgeous Victoire Weasley, sitting in the pouring rain on the sidewalk, with one heel broken and her hair sticking to her face.

Everyone thinks that veelas have it so _easy_. That all it takes is one winning smile and a flick of their hair to get whatever they want. But they're_ wrong_. Sure, guys liked Victoire, but they liked her for her blond hair and curvy body. Then when they got to know her, they were disappointed that her spirit wasn't seductive and sexy, but naïve and shy. And little naïve Vic _always_ got her heart broken. Then there was the one boy who liked her for _her_. And tonight, Vic let him slip through her fingers.

Victoire was shivering out in the rain. _Pick yourself up._ But she couldn't. Vic couldn't pull it together, because all hope was lost. So she just sat there, drowning in her own pool of misery.

"Victoire, is that you?"

* * *

**xxxx**

"Damn it Vic, are you_ crazy_?"

Victoire was riding in the passenger's seat in Teddy's car. Having many muggle friends, Teddy thought it would be sensible to buy a car. She didn't answer Teddy's question.

"It's freezing out there! I thought I must have been drunk, coming out of the pub and seeing you collapsed on the ground while it's storming." Teddy had one hand on the wheel, the other was running through his hair- it was a caramel brown color at the moment.

"I mean- I… Are you okay?" He worriedly stole a glance in her direction. He was running his hand through his hair again. _That move always made Victoire want him. _

Teddy was now visibly worried. "Victoire, say something; please."

Victoire was tightly wrapped in a blanket and looked ready to give in to hypothermia. When Teddy found Vic her hands and feet were numb and her lips were blue. Yet, he still thought she was the most captivating woman on the planet.

The warm car was heating Victoire's body. Yet her mind still seemed frozen. She couldn't believe it when Teddy gently helped her off of the ground, took her hand and walked her to his car.

Teddy pulled the car over onto the side of the road. He turned the engine off, and faced Victoire. He whispered in the most soothing voice possible, "Vic, you can talk to me."

"Thank you." Victoire was still looking straight ahead as she said this. It was definitely not the reply Teddy thought he would get, but he didn't care.

Finally, she turned and faced him head on. "Thank you for everything Teddy."

"Vic you really don't need to say that-"

"No. Let me finish, otherwise I might not ever be able to say it again." Teddy bit back his tongue, not quite sure if he wanted to hear what Victoire was about to say.

She continued. "Thank you for _seeing_ me; for really seeing me. You understand who I am, and you're okay with that. You get that I'm stubborn and quiet and can never make up my mind. Whenever people were disappointed in me you always made me feel _special_. You stood up for me. And you found me tonight and rescued me. Who knows how long I would have been out there if you hadn't came along. And I-"

"Vic I-"

"Will you let me finish?" she snapped. Teddy shut up after that.

"I was wrong. Yesterday when I said you didn't know anything about me, I was lying. You know_ everything_ about me. And that scares me to death, but I'm okay with that. More than okay. You're comforting. Whenever I'm with you I feel like I can conquer anything; I become braver. It's you Teddy. I want you. It's _always_ been you."

He silently stared at the road ahead. Victoire was now the one waiting for Teddy to say something.

After what felt like a lifetime, Victoire finally broke the ice. "Okay then. I just- I just wanted you to know. But um, If you don't feel the same way-"

"What?" Teddy had a look of disbelief on his face. "If I don't feel the same way? Vic, I've been in love with you for _years. _I thought you knew this. But I never once thought you'd return my feelings."

"Really?" a huge smile was now forming on the blond's beautiful face.

Teddy's dimples were present on his face as he said, "Yeah, really."

He took her hand in his, and they laced their fingers together. Victoire swore she could see sparks fly. Everything about this felt so_ right_. Then as quickly as it happened, it stopped.

Teddy broke his hand away from Victoire. He opened the car door and hopped out. Suddenly, Teddy walked toward Vic's side of the car; he opened her door, took her hand, and led her into the middle of the road.

"Teddy, what are you doing?" She cautiously wondered aloud. "What's going on?"

"We," he said as he went back to the car and turned the radio on. "Are going to dance." _Sex on Fire _by Kings of Leonwas blasting on the stereo. "What a very romantic song."

A now very hesitant Victoire replied, "You could say that. Teddy, you know I don't dance."

"Yeah well, neither do I. But right now, we're going to. We are going to dance our hearts out to the most unromantic song on in world. And it'll be okay." Damn it, whenever Teddy said things like this it made Victoire feel _intoxicated._

But, she still tried to protest. "Teddy, it's still raining and this is my best dress-"

"Which is kind of already ruined." He quickly added in. A smirk was on his face as he took her hands.

Victoire and Teddy danced their uncoordinated bodies out. And they loved every minute of it.

* * *

**xxxx**

"Here's your place."

After dancing her heart out and laughing up a storm with Teddy, Victoire was now back in Teddy's car while he pulled up in front of her flat. She desperately didn't want this _magical _night to end- no matter how messed up it started.

Trying to stall, Vic pathetically said, "Well, um… this is my place. Yup, my place, right here."

Teddy smiled that _amazing _grin as he chuckled. Victoire faked a looked of accusation onto her face.

"Are you laughing at me?" She (failingly) tried to be upset with him.

He looked down at her and smiled. "Yeah, I am. Come on, I'll walk you to your door."

Victoire returned the same goofy grin. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She felt protected, because Teddy and Victoire could conquer _anything_. God he drove her wild. "I'd like that."

The last few steps toward Victoire's door were over too quickly.

Damn, this had to be the best night of his life. Teddy watched as she pulled out her key to unlock the door. However, he did happen to catch that she put the key in upside down. He didn't say anything as the door failed to open.

"Oh look the key doesn't work, let's go back outside and dance some more." Vic quickly moved away from her door and down the stairs, a fake look of innocence covered her face.

As much as Teddy wanted the night to never end, he knew it had to. "Vic, come back. You know we can't."

"Wow, since when did you become the sensible one?"

"Since I found you sitting in the rain outside a pub." He quickly answered. Teddy's wit was probably what Victoire found most appealing about him.

Victoire loved this. The playful flirting and hand holding and giggles; she felt as if she was going on her first date with a boy to Hogsmeade, only tonight was _so _much better. But what she loved most of all was that Teddy would be there for her tomorrow, and even though the night was ending, _Teddy and Victoire_ wasn't.

"Well then," Victoire said as she walked back up the stairs. "I guess this is goodnight."

Vic opened her flat. They both stood there in her doorway. No one said anything. Victoire knew what was about to happen next. She could_ feel _it. Yet, she was so nervous. She wasn't normally like this. Her hands started to shake. She'd had many first kisses in the past, but this was Teddy. And that changed _everything_.

Victoire was now leaning against the doorframe. Teddy took a step closer, and he kissed her. It wasn't long and passionate, but it was sweet, and flawless; the perfect way to end the perfect night.

As Teddy walked back down the steps, it was now Victoire's turn to watch him walk out. Only this time, unlike her, he looked back. That beautiful smile was on his face, and he ran his fingers through this hair. "Goodnight Victoire."

The doorframe was now the only thing from holding Victoire up as she felt as if her whole body was about to melt. A goofy smile was on her face, and she doubted it would ever come off.

Now if only someone was there to capture this blissful moment, but surely, Victoire would never forget it.

* * *

**I hope you liked this! It took me FOREVER to write. I know, pathetic. I was inspired by the song Fearless by Taylor Swift. I'm not sure if this is going to be a oneshot (which is so strange for me because normally I don't like oneshots, but lately I've been reading a lot of good ones) or I would make this a set of next-gen. stories. Each chapter would be inspired by a Taylor Swift song, and each chapter would be a different couple but all their stories would somehow relate. **

**Any thoughts on that? Or should it stay a oneshot? **

**PLEASE REVIEW! GET THIS STORY OUT THERE! LOL. I'M DESPERATE! REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW**

**oh and if you read my other fanfiction What's the Story? I think I'm going to put that on hiatus/discontinue it. My friend told me to just write whatever even if I don't know where it's going. So I did that, and now I'm completely lost with it. Idk where to take it. So sorry about that.**

**review please ;)**


End file.
